


My World

by gallavichlyjaime



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bub is Back, Fluff, Live Stream, M/M, Streamers - Freeform, THE CUTEST, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youtuber AU, stream, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: YouTuber AU in which Mickey and Ian are social media stars and everybody in their fandom freaks because they think the two broke up.Fluffy piece where Ian and Mickey do a YouNow stream and answer fans' questions.Send me prompts! @jaimehandrahan on instagram! DM only, no comments please!





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Bub in there kind of made me sad, yet kind of made me feel better. My dog died in September, and she was who I based Bub on.  
> I'm better now, I just had to take a break from writing, I was sad. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, loosely based off of Jackson Krecioch and Dylan Geick, since they broke up for the second and, appears to be, final time. I loved them a lot. It's sad.

Ian and Mickey were famously known all across social media. They had thousands of views on all of their videos, as well as many live viewers when they did live streams. They were loved by all, and most importantly loved by each other.

 

They loved to do challenges, and really any video as long as they got to touch each other in some form. And the viewers went absolutely insane with how much they loved the overly affectionate boys.

 

As Ian was scrolling through the comments of their recent video, “The Chapstick Challenge,” he smiled softly to himself. He loved that he and Mickey could be themselves and be affectionate and nobody could tell them not to be. It really helped Mickey get over his fear of his father and affection. He loved showing affection to his boyfriend, on camera and off. They could show off their beautiful romance with minimal fear.

 

Mickey strolled over and wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck from behind. Grinning softly as he saw Ian watching their latest YouTube video again, he buried his face in Ian’s neck.

 

“You’re watching that again, huh? Not gonna get tired of seein’ our ugly mugs on the internet?” He inquired softly, pressing a kiss to Ian’s neck.

 

“Mick, I’m never going to get tired of seeing this! People love us it’s insane!” Ian grinned, leaning over and resting his head against his boyfriend’s. Pulling out his phone, he opened Snapchat and began recording a video for his followers.

 

“Hey guys! Live on YouNow in a few with this cutie!” Ending the video, he attached hearts and the link to his YouNow page. After putting it on his story, he logged into his YouNow on the computer in his lap. Beginning the stream, he grabbed Mickey’s tattooed arm and yanked him over the couch.

 

“Aye! Gallagher, what the fuck?” Mickey asked through exasperated giggles. He tried to pull himself back up, with the help of Ian, and finally managed to get onto the couch and into Ian’s lap. Giggling, he looked up. “Hi.” He smiled, and gave his favorite redhead a long kiss.

 

Sitting up and locking at the camera. Mickey smiled at the already thousands of views they had. “What’s up guys, Ian is trying to kill me but that’s fine. Send a one if you had a good day, and a two if you had a bad day. I’m interested to see how you guys are doin’!”

 

“Wow, okay, lots of two’s. Ask us some questions and we will try to make your day at least a little better.” Ian frowned, wondering why so many of his viewers were having a bad day. Mickey leaned closer to him on his lap, resting his head under his chin.

 

“KISS IF YOU’RE GAY!” Mickey suddenly exclaimed, grabbing Ian’s face and kissing him all over his cheeks before finally landing on his lips, giving him a bunch of pecks on the mouth. Laughing, Ian pushed him away. “What? I’m gay so hello kisses!” Mickey shrugged, leaning in to give him another kiss, frowning when Ian pulled away. “Baby, stop teasing.” He deadpanned, smiling when Ian gave him a kiss.

 

Finally turning back to the stream, they smiled as they saw all the positive comments supporting their ridiculous behavior. As Ian took on reading the comments to himself, Mickey rested his head back on Ian’s chest and began selecting few comments.

 

“’How is Bub?’ Um, Bub is fucking fantastic. And for those new viewers, Bub is our boxer. The name is short for Bubbles and she is the cutest dog alive. Bub! Come here!” As soon as she was beckoned, Bub jumped up onto the couch with her dads. Laughing as she licked his face, Mickey continued to talk to his viewers. “Look how big she got! She’s pretty small because she is the runt of the litter, but she’s the perfect size for us.” Suddenly, Ian knocked his knuckles off the table, and Bub leaped off of them and over the couch. In the process of this, she kicked Mickey in the face, and he was left grumbling at his boyfriend and dog.

 

“Jesus Christ, Ian! Bub! There is _nobody_ here!” Mickey smacked his boyfriend on the chest before laughing and grabbing his face. “You ass!” He pressed angry kisses all along Ian’s mouth and continued spewing out colorful insults at his cackling man.

 

“You’re lucky I love you enough to put up with this bullshit, babe. Otherwise, I would’ve kicked your dumb ass out a long time ago!”

 

“’Mickey tries to be tough but is a softy’ Anna, you are so fucking right. Mickey is like a giant tattooed teddy bear, he doesn’t have shit on me.” Ian read the comment aloud, laughing at his boyfriend’s adorable pout.

 

“I put myself out here on the internet and this is what you fuckers give me? I’m unfollowing you.” Mickey pulls out his phone and makes due on his promise, unfollowing his boyfriend on Twitter and Instagram. Ian whined but didn’t complain, for he knew his boyfriend would be following him in less than a few hours’ time.

“So, today as we were moving boxes, Bub came up under our legs and I fell, taking Mickey with me. I bashed my head off of his and now we both have headaches. It was a fun day.” Mickey looked confused as to why Ian randomly spouted that story, but assumed a fan asked how their day was so he kept his mouth shut.

 

“Yeah, thanks for that you fuckin’ dick.” Mickey laughed, confused when he saw a bunch of comments on them breaking up. “Guys, what’s all this shit about us breaking up? Was that why there was a bunch of two’s before? We’re literally fine, what the hell?”

 

Pausing to read more comments, Mickey saw that a bunch of people saw that Mickey went on a trip without Ian, and that all day the fandom had been speculating what he was doing on a trip with Carl Gallagher instead of his boyfriend.

 

“Wait, you guys think I dumped Ian for his brother? Damn that’s some straight bullshit. Don’t believe anything on social media unless it comes from us. We love each other, have not broken up, and this was going to be a surprise, but we recently got engaged. That’s right, after three years we’re finally tying the knot! I love him, sure we fight sometimes, but I would give my entire life for this man beside me. You won’t see a breakup post because we aren’t breaking up. He’s my world.” Mickey rants on, unaware of Ian sitting beside him with awe in his eyes or the hundreds of “captured moment” flaring across his screen.

 

“Aw, babe. I love you so much. I can’t wait to marry you. And re-watch that clip a million times.”

 

The two boys shared kisses that were borderline inappropriate for the internet, but neither minded. They were too invested in each other to give a damn about being appropriate.

 

“All right, that’s enough sappy shit for one night. Follow our social media and all that jazz, I’m gonna go bang my fiancé.” Mickey blindly shut the laptop when Ian attached his lips to his.

 

Sure enough, a few hours later @iangallagher on Instagram posted on his story.

_“Oh my god! I’m fangirling so hard right now! @mickeymilkovich followed me! Best day ever!”_

Behind the text, was a picture of them kissing, ring visible on Mickey’s finger where his hand rested softly on Ian’s cheek.


End file.
